Isabelle Granger
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: Isabelle Granger formerly known as Isabella Swan, gets her letter to Hogwarts. Meets the gang and becomes a Maurader. What challenges will she have to face along the way?
1. Call me Izzy

**AN: I do not own the idea for this story, this belongs to XxMixedXxLoverXx who put this out there that she is giving the rights to the story for someone else to write, which I volunteered to do. Although I have many stories to complete at the moment I have decided to start writing a few more, yeah I know what you're saying, more when she can barely finish the ones she has started… but oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Izzy POV**

I was always called weird behind my back; I heard them whispering it in the halls as I walked passed. I had no friends to stick up for me… well I did but they decided that I was too much of a freak as them so they abandoned me, a everyone else did. I continued through school, keeping away from everyone, and becoming recluse, until my 1th birthday... that day changed everything.

It was a bright hot day- nothing unusual for Phoenix, where Mum, Phil and I live. Mu mum remarried Phil 2 years ago, and ever since then has had no time for me, well she never had anyway. At the age of 7 I was babysitting other people's kids, to get enough money to pay the bills- I was sick of the electric company turning the lights off, and to keep food on the table. Mum always spent the money Charlie sent for me, and was always out every night so I had to look after myself, I still am, even at age 11. While most kids are out having fun, I am working to put food on the table, what a life…

I still remember the day that Mum met Phil, I thought that she might care for me then, but she didn't, the only difference between now and then, is that he take off every night, only coming home at the late hours of the morning, having found someone else to party with. Phil has no kids- he a professional baseball player; one of the best… of so mum says.

Strange things always happen near me, sometimes things out of my control, but mum always lames me for it. Everyone does… All of the teachers ignore me, never asking me a question of acknowledging me, mums the same…

I came home from school one day to see Mum throwing my things into a suitcase, muttering things under her breath "freak… strange girl… always so stupid, can't seem to anything right…". "Mum… what's going on?" I asked stopping her rampage of taking my things "Are we going on a holiday?" I asked, as we rarely go on holidays, and when we do, I never come; Mum always forgets me, or even to organise someone to watch me, but I was fine with that, had always been looking after me anyway. "No… you are, for a long while… *too much of a freak* you're going to live with your dad for a while" she says while turning around and resuming her throwing.

And that was how I… at 10 almost 11 ended up on a plane flying to meet someone I haven't seem in 7 years, someone who was blood related to me and I couldn't even remember…

I woke up to being shaken awake y the hostess "Darling... the plane has landed now, you need to get off" the sweet faced woman, whose name tag said Carol said kindly, and she helped me grab my bags and find Charlie who was waiting anxiously, pacing the floor muttering under his breath "Stupid woman.. Couldn't even fly with her daughter…" his beard moving while he talked. "Dad!" I yelled running to his side and throwing my arms around his head in a hug, the smell of his leather jacket he wore for work oddly comforting. "C'mon Bella, time to go home" he said while reaching to grab my suitcase and holding my hand as he walked me to his police cruiser.

Months passed and I was settling in quite well, I had made many new friends and I often hung out with by best friend Jacob Black, our parents were friends and they often went fishing on the weekends, but never took us. Jacob, Rebecca, Rachel and I stayed at their house with their mum Sarah. They were so kind and had the traditional black hair, with dark brown eyes.

It soon came time for my 11th birthday; everyone was here to celebrate it with me. My friends from school; Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben; along with their parents of course. The Blacks were also here, along with Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil who were Jacob best friends, apart from me of course. Mum didn't come, not even a letter or a card or a phone call, nothing- I suppose a card will come in the next few days though, that is just how she is, never caring about anyone but herself. Dad calls her harebrained, and I suppose that is true.

We had a great party, I got lots of things I need; from my friends at school they all pitched in and bought me a book set that I really needed. From my other friends I got money; as they weren't sure what I would like. That was fine with me, Jacob gave me something special though, he gave me a bracelet with his name engraved into it, and it was the best gift I have ever gotten.

That night after everyone had left, a letter came to me through the mail slot, it read  
><em>Miss Isabelle Granger<br>Swan Household,  
>Small bedroom, second floor<br>Forks, Washington_

I opened the letter, and it read:

_Dear Miss Isabelle Granger,  
>We are pleased to accept you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Please send a reply back with your response,  
>Sincerely Headmaster Albus Dumbledore<em>

I took the letter in to show Charlie, and he turned white as a sheet and said "Was to be expected" before he stood up, grabbing the letter and throwing it onto the bench, while I sat on the chair at the table looking confused. After a few minutes of him staring out of the window, he turned around and looked me in the eye, before replying "Isabelle, there is something I kept from you… Renee doesn't know about this… But she does know who you are… You are Isabelle Granger, daughter to my sister and brother-in-law. Your parents are Keith and Margo Granger, and they sent you to live with us, for your safety." He then went onto to explain how my parents were killed by dark wizards; well tortured before being killed for information. And went onto explain how my parents met, and why it was too dangerous for me to be in the wizarding world.

After he was finished "I said one thing, I think I want to be called Izzy" before passing out into blackness.


	2. Diagon Alley and Suprises

IZZY POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, I was lying tucked under the warm covers of my bed, and Charlie must have carried me up here… _Charlie_ … everything from last night came rushing back to me. My parents were wizards, and so was Charlie, my parents were pureblood wizards called 'Grangers' the top pureblood family, that's why I went into hiding. My parents were spies for the light and were found out, that's why they were killed.

I was a witch, and I was going to Hogwarts, a school where I could learn about my family and about being a witch. Apparently I had a brother, but he was in hiding as well. His name is David and he is a year younger than me. He doesn't know anything about being a wizard; he has yet to be told.

Charlie told me that we would be going to Diagon Alley, where we could get my Hogwarts stuff… and my wand… my wand… it has me so excited. I sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs… almost crashing into Charlie who was floating my breakfast in the air, on his way up the stairs. "Hey Charlie… when are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" I practically rushed the words out of my mouth; I am surprised that Charlie understood. "Well kiddo. We're going after you eat... and get dressed" he said looking down at my pyjamas. "Oh" I sat down and ate all of my breakfast "right, I will go and get dressed now and we can go" I then walked up stairs to get dressed and go.

TIME SKIP

We arrived at Diagon Alley, and it was everything I imagined. People walking around while their shopping floated after them. We went into Madame Malkins clothes hop, to get my school robes. As soon as I walked in I saw a girl with red hair and green eyes, standing in front of a mirror and looking amazed as tape measures and pins flew past me and attached themselves to her clothes. I walked up to her and introduced myself "Hi, my name is Izzy Granger" I said while still staring at the pins and scissors that were making her clothes. "Hey, my name is Lilly Evans, I am a muggleborn, are you?" she asked in a kind voice that made me feel close to her immediately "No, I am a pureblood, but I have never been into the wizarding world, except for today… My parents died when I was young so I have been living with my Uncle Charlie" she looked sad when I finished my story and came ad gave me a hug. I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.

We both talked while our clothes were getting ready, and Charlie and Lilly's parents were off getting the rest of her school stuff. We talked for what seemed like hours.. but it couldn't have been too long. Charlie came back with her parents with all of her school stuff and said 'Ready kiddo, we still have to get your wand' he said while shrinking all of the stuff for me and putting it in his pocket, then he helped out Lilly's parents and did the same for them. I stood up and walked over to Lilly, gave her a hug and promised to write to her before we went to the wand shop.

We went and got my wand from Mr Ollivander, My wand was 18 inches with a dragon, unicorn and phoenix core inside an oak outside. My wand was a powerful one, far more than I was expecting, although I guess being a Granger has its advantages.

Uncle Charlie took me home after that, and I fell asleep right after, tired from the long day of shopping.

I woke up to a new day, and started reading my books for school, I like being ahead in my reading, I like to learn… Today uncle Charlie was going fishing with Billy, so I went over to Jacobs house. I couldn't tell them about it, they weren't allowed to know. Uncle Charlie told me that they could hurt if they knew, so I had to keep quiet. Charlie left with Billy and I was playing in the mud with Jacob. Sarah came and sat with m… she's a witch as well, but Rachel, Rebecca and Jake aren't but Billy knows. I can talk to Sarah about it, and she taught me a few spells that I could use to help clean the house with, but only when I am old enough otherwise I will get my wand taken of me. When Uncle Charlie came to pick me up, Sarah had been telling me all about Hogwarts, and how much fun it is, she said to write to her when I get there, she has always been like a mother to me.

With learning that I wrote Lilly a letter, it follows:  
><em>Hey Lilly,<br>My Best friend Jake's mum is a witch as well, so I can talk to her about being a witch…  
>I can't wait to see you on the train, hopefully we'll make some nice friends…<br>Lots of love, can't wait to see you  
>Izzy Granger<em>

I sent the letter with Harold, my owl that Uncle Charlie ought me for my birthday present. He is a very smart own, can always understand what I am saying, he is pure lack with purple wings, weird combination but he chose me, just flew onto my shoulder as soon as we walked into the owl emporium

I went to sleep that night dreaming about what life at Hogwarts is goint to e like, and what friends me and Lilly are going to make.


	3. Sorting

IZZY POV

The day had finally come _September 1__st_ the magical day when I would go on the train to Hogwarts. Uncle Charlie drove me to the station and helped me enter the barrier. I saw Lilly and immediately dragged my suitcase over to her and gave her a massive hug "Hey Lilly, excited?" I asked her while she nodded in reply. We stood side by side as we both took in the sight of the large scarlet steam train with people boarding. I turned and gave Uncle Charlie a hug, while Lilly did the same to her parents. We grabbed each other's hand and stepped onto the train, waving bye to our parents, and relatives (in Izzys case), as the train started moving at a rapid pace, most of the other children leaning out of the window to hear their parents last minute advice. Lilly and I walked down the compartments to try and find a free one. We saw only one that was sort of free. It had 5 other people in it, but we stepped in and Lilly asked "Excuse me, can we join you?" "Sure, names Sirius" the boy with dark hair and a gleaming smile said, pointing to himself "This is James" a boy with raven black hair and glasses nodded in reply "Remus" a boy with strange yellow, onyx eyes waved "Nymphadora, bout you can call her Dora" a girl with changing hair colour smiled, while she hopped up and hugged the life out of us "And this is Peter" a rat faced boy looked at us, and then quickly looked away. I looked at the boy James, and he was hot. "Hey, I am Izzy, and this is Lilly" I said while pointing to myself and Lilly. The boys and Dora moved across the seats to make room for us, and we sat down. I had a feeling we would be best friends, apart from Peter, he was just strange.

The train ride was long and we each got each other's life story, apart from Remus, he refused to tell his. Maybe in time. James is a pureblood like me, has always been Mr popular at school and is quite the jokester. Sirius comes from a prejudiced pureblood family, but he likes muggleborns (mudboods as his family call them). Sirius told us about the houses, and how he hoped to get into Gryffindor, where the brave at heart go. Dora comes from a family of Aurors, what she wants to do when she grows up, turns out that Sirius and Dora are my second cousins. And I am also a metamorphagus. like Dora; how she can keep changing her appearance. Dora promised to teach me. We all made a pact that we would be the best of friend and all get into Gryffindor. I noticed Lilly looking at Sirius from time to time, same as Dora was for Remus, and I was for James. I also noticed that Peter didn't say anything, and only told us a brief life story, that his parents were killed at a young age, and he has been living with his friend's parents.

The train was getting close to stopping so we all decided that we would change into our robes, we kicked the boys out so that we could get dressed. "So Lilly; you like Sirius right? Dora inquired. "Yeah" Lilly both answered a faint blush tinging her cheeks. "And you like Remus and James?" Lilly asked us, in response our hair turned pink; our powers were tied in with our emotions.

The boys returned dressed and we all sat down and looked out of the window to see a small city in the distance "That's Hogsmede, a wizarding village, and not far from Hogwarts" Sirius said while we nodded. The train rolled to a stop and we all filed out, carrying our suitcase and animal cages behind us. We followed a giant man, who Sirius called Hagrid to the boats. "First year's over here…" he bellowed, while waving his arms happily. We all followed him to the boats and we all shared a boat.

When we got to the marvellous castle; that looked amazing, it radiated years and power, and I was mesmerised standing there, until someone pushed me over, while laughing manically. James helped me up and when our hands touched, a spark jumped between us. "Are you alright, Izzy?" he asked concerned while our friends all glared towards the people with hate. They were obviously in Slytherin. I knew one of them; Lucius Malfoy, Sirius explained his group to us, that we should avoid them, as they thought that they ruled the school. "Yeah, James I think I'm fine" I said while stretching my arm out to see if there was anything broken. "Okay, let's go Izzy" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the castle. When we got there an older woman stopped us and told u how we were going to go in, and what was going to happen "Now, I will call your name; you will place the sorting hat on your head and you will then get given a house" McGonagall instructed us, while she turned towards the great oak doors and threw them open, as we all filed in after her. The place was amazing, the enchanted ceiling; the copious amounts of food that was everywhere waiting to be eaten, still perfectly arranged. Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium next to an old and ratty hat that started to sing

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Then the names started being called; Joanna Abbott was in Gryffindor, Kay Archold was in Hufflepuff, Sirius Black… Gryffindor…. Lilly Evans… Gryffindor, Isabelle Granger… whispers started as I stood up to go to the stool. _Heard she was abandoned, I heard that she lived with Death Eaters… she'll be in Slytherin with parents like those_… I looked into my friends face and they looked hopeful for me…_ So you are the infamous Izzy Granger, well I know just where to put you…. GRYFFINDOR‼‼!_ The sorting hat shouted while a roar arose from the Gryffindor table. I sat down with my friends as we waited for the others to be sorted. Dora, Remus , James and Peter all ended up in Gryffindor as well. As I looked around the table at my friends, I had finally found a place where I belong.


End file.
